


Pettegolezzo

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "They've been talking ever since you came around"





	Pettegolezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Disclaimer: I love these characters and the actors that portray them but they belong to 1013, Fox and CC. I am just borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed. Not a penny will I ever see from them. Anyone else in this story is mine. 

Hastily written for Haven's "Word of The Day Challenge"--thanks for the inspiration! 

"In the shadows on the phone  
They won't leave us alone  
They've been talking  
Ever since you came around...  
...Let them stand where they fall  
They don't know us at all..." 

\--Billy Joel, "Careless Talk"- 

* * *

She hurried down the hallway, trying to catch the elevator before the doors closed. Stopping first at the lab had taken longer than she anticipated, she had arrived late to begin with, and these elevators were so damn slow. 

The doors started to close and she was still several steps away; her arms weren't long enough so she wasn't going to reach the sensor. Just as she was about to give up, she saw a large male hand reach out and force the doors open for her. 

She squeezed into the small opening and the hand let the doors close. 

"Agent Scully. Going down?" It was Agent Sampson, he of the shaggy eyebrows and smarmy personality. At least it would be a short elevator ride. 

"Yes. Thank you for holding the elevator for me." 

"Not at all. So, how are things down in the basement with old Spooky?" 

"AGENT Mulder and the X-Files are just fine, thank you," she replied, trying not to stare at his bushy brows. 

"Besides chasing monsters, what do you and Mulder do down there all day? The scuttlebutt I hear says you two are pretty cozy, if you know what I mean," he sneered. 

She resisted the temptation to step on his foot with her heel. "I don't know where you heard that, Agent Sampson, but Mulder and I spend our days doing casework like every other agent around here." 

"Hmmmm" was all he said in reply. She wondered idly if his eyebrows would ever keep growing and eventually cover his entire face, then decided she had to stop watching old horror movies with Mulder. 

The elevator screeched to a halt at the first floor and Agent Sampson turned to her before walking through the doors with one last sneer: "Have a good day, Agent Scully. Say hello to that Mr. Spooky of yours." 

She quickly punched the "close door" button and Agent Sampson mercifully disappeared from view. 

The elevator reached her stop at the basement. She emerged and walked quickly down the hallway to the office. Mulder was seated at his desk, apparently doing some recreational reading; when he saw her enter the room, he shoved something into a desk drawer and beamed at her. 

"Hey Scully, anything exciting happen on the way to work today?" 

"Well, Mulder, it seems we are the topic of office scuttlebutt these days, at least according to Agent Sampson." 

"That clown? What does he say?" 

"That's there more going on down here than just paperwork," she looked at him carefully and came around to his side of the desk. 

"Where on earth would he get that idea?" Mulder caught her by the arm as she came close to him and pulled her into his lap. 

"Well, maybe we need to stick to business while we are at the office from now on," she replied, trying without success to resist the kisses he was trailing along the side of her neck. 

"This is business, Scully," he replied. "I'm checking on your implant." 

"Mulder, I'm serious." 

"Scully, let 'em talk. What do we care? They've been calling you 'Mrs. Spooky' since you came down here. Besides, I know plenty of rumors about ol' Sampson that we can spread." 

"Anything to do with his eyebrows?" she asked hopefully, as Mulder's mouth moved over hers, putting an end to further conversation. 

Finis 

(challenge word: scuttlebutt <g>) 

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to OKayVal


End file.
